Bitter
by akanecchis
Summary: Slaine demam tinggi dan tidak mau minum obat. Pahit, katanya. Inaho pun berusaha meyakinkan Slaine bahwa obat itu tidak terlalu pahit.


**Bitter by Akaneiro**

**Disclaimer : punya Gen Urobuchi, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya.**

**Genre : Bromance? /kid**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing(s) : InaSure / OrangeBat**

**Warning :**

**Bahasa hancur (mungkin), alur cerita hancur (sudah pasti), adegan mesum (sedikit).**

**Mengandung OOC, typo(s), dan bumbu dapur lain.**

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

**Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah mondar-mandir didepan sebuah pintu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang diikat satu ikut bergoyang seiring dengan langkahnya. Diluar sedang hujan, pas sekali dengan suasana hati sang gadis bermanik emerald ini.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ia memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar dengan suara agak keras, namun nadanya lembut. "Slaine..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia menggenggam kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya, namun tidak bisa. Pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

Asseylum sedang bingung. Adik angkatnya, Slaine, sedang demam tinggi. Dan tidak mau minum obat ataupun dikompres. Sudah sewajarnya sang kakak khawatir.

"Obat itu pahit!" Alasan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Padahal adiknya itu sudah SMA.

Bzzzzzzz.

Asseylum segera berlari ke ruang keluarga dan menyambar ponselnya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang penelepon.

"Dia mengunci pintunya dan tidak menjawab panggilanku."

"Wah, gawat. Bisa-bisa dia masuk rumah sakit." candanya.

"Eeh?!" dan yah, Asseylum menganggapnya serius. "Aku harus bagaimana, Rayet-san?"

"Aku cuma bercanda, dasar," ucap sang penelepon yang bernama Rayet. "Tapi kalau kau memang mau membuatnya minum obat, mungkin kau harus minta tolong ke Inaho-san."

"Oh iya! Benar juga! Terima kasih, Rayet-san!" Asseylum segera menghubungi pacar adiknya itu.

Inaho menyetujui permintaan Asseylum, toh ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi pacarnya itu. Disinilah Asseylum dan Inaho, berdiri didepan pintu kamar Slaine.

Asseylum menyerahkan sebotol obat dan sendok ke tangan Inaho, dan dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan, ia membuka pintunya. "Tolong, ya."

Setelah menjawab dengan anggukan, Inaho melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Asseylum pun berjalan ke dapur, melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak makan malam.

Slaine menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, menyembunyikan helai pirang pucatnya. Ia menutup matanya, namun ia tidak tidur. Nafasnya memburu dan panas.

Bunyi pintu dibuka. Suara langkah kaki. Ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya, namun ia tidak peduli.

Orang itu menarik selimut Slaine. "Bangun."

Ketika ia membuka mata, cahaya matahari di sore hari menyambutnya. Membuat Slaine menyipitkan matanya.

Inaho duduk dipinggir ranjang Slaine. Setelah berkedip beberapa kali, Slaine menatap kearah orang yang sangat ia kenal didepannya.

"Selamat pagi, Koumori."

"Ini sudah sore, tahu. Dasar."

"Aku tahu."

Hening sejenak. Inaho menyentuh leher Slaine, dan memang benar, sangat panas. "Kau demam tinggi, padahal kemarin kau sehat-sehat saja. Aneh."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Daya tahan tubuhku tinggi kok, pasti besok sembuh."

"Terserah, yang penting sekarang minum obat."

Slaine menatap ngeri kearah botol obat yang dipegang Inaho. "Tidak mau!"

"Mi-num o-bat." Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Inaho memberi penekanan pada tiap kata-katanya. "Kau membuat Seylum-san khawatir. Sekarang kau membuatku khawatir juga."

Bluuuush. Pipi Slaine yang awalnya memang sudah merah karena demamnya, menjadi tambah merah.

"Tidak mau. Pahit." Inaho hanya bisa bersabar ketika tsundere side-nya Slaine muncul.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma satu sendok. Setelah itu, langsung minum air putih. Pahitnya tidak akan terasa."

"Tidak mau."

"Atau sehabis itu makan permen atau minum jus. Pahitnya tidak akan terasa, kok. Aku bawa permen rasa jeruk nih."

"Tidak mau."

Inaho menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan agak keras. "Kau harus minum obat, kalau tidak nanti tidak sembuh."

"Nanti juga demamnya turun sendiri." Slaine melipat kedua tangan di dada dan mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda brunette didepannya.

"Kau mau aku menggunakan kekerasan?"

Slaine berjengit. "E-eh, apa maksudmu...?"

"Masa kau tidak mengerti?" Inaho mengedikkan bahu. "BDSM."

"HAH, TIDAKTIDAKTIDAKTIDAK-"

Masalahnya berhubungan 'itu' secara normal saja sudah sakit banget. Inaho berusaha untuk lembut kok, ia tahu, tapi tetap saja sakit. Baru satu ronde ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri, apalagi BDSM.

"Kalau begitu, minum obat."

Inaho menuangkan cairan obat itu dari botol ke sendok. Slaine menatap dengan pandangan horror, seolah jika ia meminumnya hidupnya akan berakhir.

"Aam." Inaho menyodorkan sendok itu ke mulut Slaine. Membuat wajah sang Troyard bertambah merah.

"H-hentikan. Aku bisa sendiri."

Slaine mengambil dan menyuapkan sendok tersebut kedalam mulutnya sendiri, dan menelan obatnya.

"P-p-p-pahit-mmph!"

Sebelum Slaine sempat berteriak mengomentari rasa yang sangat ia benci itu, Inaho menarik kausnya dan membungkam bibir Slaine dengan bibirnya.

Sang Kaizuka menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Slaine, membuat empunya tidak sengaja membuka bibirnya. Lidah Inaho segera mencuri start, memasuki aera mulut Slaine dan memasukkan sesuatu.

'A-apa ini?! R-rasa jeruk...'

Inaho pun melepas ciuman, dan Slaine segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu ia mengemut benda yang barusan 'disuapin' Inaho kedalam mulutnya, berusaha mengenali benda apakah itu.

"Permen." Sebelum Slaine sempat bertanya, Inaho langsung berbicara seolah mengetahui pertanyaannya. "Permen rasa jeruk. Manis, kan? Tidak terasa pahit, kan?"

Slaine menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Ternyata pahitnya tidak begitu terasa. Sepertinya ia harus meminta sang kakak untuk membelikannya satu bungkus permen ketika ia sakit.

"Tapi, semanis-manisnya permen itu, masih lebih manis lagi ciuman dariku, benar kan?" goda Inaho dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Slaine segera meraih bantal terdekat dan melemparnya ke wajah sang pacar dengan wajah merah padam, dan tentu saja Inaho berhasil menghindar. "M-mesum!"

"Kekuatan cinta memang tak terkalahkan ya..."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut putih pucat yang diikat satu tengah menonton adegan canda ria Inaho dan Slaine yang romantis dari balik pintu kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N :**_

_**Hahahahahahahaha apa ini hahahahahaha. Pas ngetik 'fin', atap rumah gue langsung runtuh /yha.**_

_**Udah lama nge-hype A/Z dan nyantol sama mz Inaho, langsung nge-ship InaSure juga, tapi baru berani ngetik fanfic + dipublish sekarang yeyeyeye.**_

_**Awalnya sih mau nge-publish InaInko, tapi ya apa daya jiwa fujo dan tangan yang sudah a suci lagi ini bertindak lain :"D**_

_**Oh ya btw yoroshiku~ /o/**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca~ *peluk***_


End file.
